whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Crúac
Crúac is the ritual blood magic practiced by the Circle of the Crone. Crúac rituals always require the sacrifice of Vitae. Crúac has a singularly insidious drawback: advancement in the knowledge of Crúac comes at a terrible price to The Man, as the knowledge of Crúac's more powerful rituals serves to strengthen The Beast at the expense of The Man. ( , p 142) Crúac is a ritual discipline, with more than one ritual per dot; each level may be purchased at 7x New Dots experience, which allows the player access to one ritual from that level. New rituals may be learned if you have already purchased the level of the desired ritual, and have a cost of 2x New Dots. All Crúac Rituals regardless of level cost at least 1 vitae to perform. __TOC__ Crúac Rituals Rituals are organized by number of dots needed to take them; the book in which they are detailed is at the end in parentheses. • One-Dot Rituals *'Abduction to the Underworld' or The Appeasement of Demeter - Shortens the length of torpor, and makes it easier to recall slumber visions. (Circle of the Crone, p37) *'Balancing the Four Humors' - Prevents extreme conditions from affecting the blood of vampires. (Nomads, p93) :*'Blood Witness' - Allows blood to be left behind, allowing the ritualist to see what the blood sees. (Coteries, p84) :*'The Boyar's Caul' - Uses a face mask to gain some sort of prophecy about an influential person. (Bloodlines: The Chosen, p13\13) :*'Confidence in Adversity' - Sacrifices 10-Again rolls in order to gain an extra point of Willpower. (Circle of the Crone, p204) :*'Drops of Destiny' - Shapes a glass of water into a small prophetic image. (Circle of the Crone, p204) :*'Fires of Inspiration' - Uses the blood to gain a bonus of Crafts or Expression for a specific work of art. (Circle of the Crone, p204) :*'Love-Lies-Bleeding' - Reduces the visibility of diablerie marks in the caster's aura. (Circle of the Crone, p36) :*'Pangs of Proserpina' - Causes the target to lust for food or Vitae. (Blood and Smoke p.152) :*'Pythian Renewal' - A painful ritual that reduces the apparent age of a subject. (Circle of the Crone, p205) :*'Rigor Mortis' - Binds a target's muscles, reducing their ability to move. (Blood and Smoke p.152) :*'Spring Sanctification' - A rite of the vernal equinox, allowing for a cow's blood to be nourishing to any Kindred. (Circle of the Crone, p63) :*'Tapas to Brahma' - A ritual of penance giving bonuses to conquest or political domination. (Ancient Bloodlines, p121) :*'Tapas to Hannuman' - A ritual of penance giving bonuses to Animal Ken. (Ancient Bloodlines, p121) :*'Tapas to Ma Durga' - A ritual of penance giving bonuses to sword use. (Ancient Bloodlines, p121) :*'Taste of Knowledge' - Upon the next feeding, the feeder gains a single piece of knowledge known by the vessel. (Circle of the Crone, p204) :*'The Mother's Touch '- Transmute some of the ritualist's blood into blood of the Crone, which is then drunk by the ritualist. (The Danse Macabre, p74) :*'Visage of the Crone' - Ages a subject by at least ten years for a number of nights. (Circle of the Crone, p204) •• Two-Dot Rituals :*'Barrier of Blood' - Wards windows, doors, and other passages with a barrier that prevents entry. (Coteries, p84) :*'Cernunnos's Horn' - All sexual encounters the target has until next sunrise will prove fertile. (Night Horrors: The Wicked Dead, p154) :*'Cheval' - Allows the ritualist to ride the senses of another, perceiving everything that they perceive. (Core Rulebook, p143) :*'Dreaming the Other' - Uses an enemy's eyes and ears to relay information to the caster. (Circle of the Crone, p149) :*'Gora Mukhi' - Turns the caster into a terrifying monster that is exceptionally intimidating. (Ancient Bloodlines, p121) :*'Harai' - Removes injuries, diseases, or morality loss from a mortal that the caster has recently fed from. (Circle of the Crone, p153) :*'Hawthorn Barrier' - Uses a hawthorn plant to create a nearly impenetrable barrier of thorns. (Bloodlines: the Chosen, p114) :*'The Heliolater's Warning' - Wakes the caster from her sleep if ambient light levels change dramatically during her sleep. (Nomads, p93) :*'The Hydra's Vitae' - Turns the user's blood into an acid, dealing lethal damage to those who try to drink it. (Core Rulebook, p143) :*'Imperious Call' - Forces a spirit to materialize in front of the ritualist. (Circle of the Crone, p201) :*'Maiden Skin' - Perfects unbroken skin, giving the user a temporary Armor rating. (Circle of the Crone, p205) :*'Maya' - Focuses the senses of the caster and the target in order to allow the two to become one. (Circle of the Crone, p145) :*'Mononoke' - Assigns a symbolic name to a person, allowing the ritualist to see what she sees. (Circle of the Crone, p153) :*'The Mother's Eye' - The ritual cuts her own eye and heals it in the water, giving supernatural vision. (Circle of the Crone, p183) :*'Painted Fears' - Creates a piece of artwork that makes viewers fear the subject matter. (Circle of the Crone, p114) :*'Path of Thorns' - Curses the ground to deal damage to whoever walks on it. (Circle of the Crone, p205) :*'Prey's Blood' - Marks a target, making them significantly easier to track. (Gangrel: Savage and Macabre, p116) :*'Rex Sanguis Sacrorum' - Uses a sacrifice to temporarily allow the ritualist to see the entirety of her past. (Ancient Mysteries, p70) :*'Rite of the Bloody Crossroads' - Allows the ritualist to predict what people will come to a certain area. (WoD: Chicago, p75) :*'Rite of the Circle Path' - Reveals a fateful meeting between two people or objects. (WoD: Chicago, p75) :*'Soul's Work' - Stores Willpower into a piece of art, allowing it to be withdrawn later. (Circle of the Crone, p206) :*'Succulent Buboes' - Allows for extra points of Vitae to be stored inside fleshy pustules on the vampire's skin. (Circle of the Crone, p206) :*'Wisdom of the Soul' - The caster enters a trance to produce a piece of art that tells the future. (Circle of the Crone, p206) ••• Three-Dot Rituals :*'Beloved Deodand' - Forms a mystic link between the ritualist and an object capable of killing, giving the user a Vitae every time it kills someone. (Circle of the Crone, p206) :*'Blood Portrait' - Uses a person's blood to create a living portrait of themselves. (Mythologies, p95) :*'Deflection of Wooden Doom' - Prevents staking attempts on the ritualist from succeeding. (Core Rulebook, p144) :*'Doorways of Eye and Mind' - Keeps the mind of a torpid vampire awake and active throughout the duration of torpor. (Ancient Mysteries, p70) :*'Final Service of the Slave' - Kills off a Retainer, in order to temporarily gain skill or attribute equal to its ability. (Circle of the Crone, p206) :*'Fire the Cauldron' - Permits a female Kindred to carry a Dampyr child. (Night Horrors: The Wicked Dead, p155) :*'Flower of Demeter' - Raises a lily in a human corpse that both inspires Kindred and allows them to manifest the blush of life for an entire night. (Coteries, p85) :*'Hag Mask' - Allows the user to increase her Defense or Intimidation, at the cost of severe ugliness. (WoD: Shadows of the UK, p127) :*'The Metamorphosis of Spilt Blood' - Prepares a temple using the ritualist's blood, giving the user a number of benefits while in the temple. (Circle of the Crone, p42) :*'The Mother's Blessing' - Allows for even sterile Kindred to successfully embrace a childe. (Bloodlines: the Chosen, p113) :*'The Mother's Mark' - Burns a mark into Kindred that, if desired, can be permanent and irremovable. (Circle of the Crone, p129) :*'Rain' - Creates rain, or, alternatively, fog, sleet, snow, or clear skies. (Circle of the Crone, p207) :*'Servant from the Hidden Realms' - Compels a spirit to carry out a single command, by means of an offering of Essence. (Circle of the Crone, p201) :*'Song of the Blood' - If the ritualist falls into a dangerous situation, relatives of the ritualist, such as childer and their sire, will sense the danger. (Nomads, p93) :*'Taste of Destiny' - The ritualist eats a written out course of action, to determine whether it is wise or unwise. (Circle of the Crone, p207) :*'Tiamat Offspring' - Creates a homunculus using a variety of human parts. (Circle of the Crone, p207) :*'Tickblood' - Increases the amount of blood that a mortal holds, up to twice their normal amount. (Gangrel: Savage and Macabre, p116) :*'Touch of the Morrigan' - Damages a Kindred target with a touch. (Core Rulebook, p144) :*'Veiled Curse' - Curses a mortal in a way that spirits will harass him, or at least be aware of him. (Circle of the Crone, p202) •••• Four-Dot Rituals *'Bleeding the Tarantula' - Creates a spider made of blood, to watch over the ritualist while they sleep. (Nomads, p93) :*'Blood Price' - Takes a tithe of one-third of the Vitae that a subject drinks. (Core Rulebook, p144) :*'Eternal Guardian of the Dark Moon' - Binds a spirit to help the user for the approximate duration of a month. (Circle of the Crone, p202) :*'Eye of the Norn' - Enchants a mirror to show the viewer who someone most needs to confront. (Circle of the Crone, p208) :*'Fount of Wisdom' - By identifying someone the user intends to feed from, they can gain a dot of skill from them, as opposed to Vitae. (Circle of the Crone, p208) :*'Mask of Blood' - Transforms the user into a person upon feeding from them, though no Vitae is gained. (Circle of the Crone, p209) :*'Sacrifice of Odin' - An extremity or sense organ is sacrificed in order to increase the potency of Willpower usage. (Circle of the Crone, p209) :*'Willful Vitae' - Makes the ritualist temporarily immune to Vinculum and blood addiction upon consuming Vitae. (Core Rulebook, p145) ••••• Five-Dot Rituals :*'A Child from the Stones' - Creates a gargoyle over a great and laborious crafting process. (Circle of the Crone, p209) :*'As One' - The ritualist becomes the spirit of a given area, granting them a large variety of situational bonuses. (Circle of the Crone, p209) :*'Blood Blight' - Taints blood to be no longer useful, dealing lethal damage to humans, or destroying Kindred Vitae. (Core Rulebook, p145) :*'Crone's Renewal' - Sacrifices a point of Blood Potency to Embrace a childe at Blood Potency 2, to help avoid torpor from high Blood Potency. (Circle of the Crone, p211) :*'Curse of Ahasverus' - Causes a target's connections to turn against them, making them into an outcast in a short period of time. (Nomads, p93) :*'Feeding the Crone' - Transmutes the caster's mouth into a deadly weapon, that deals aggravated damage, but can absorb no Vitae. (Core Rulebook, p145) :*'Heart's Curse' - The ritualist stabs herself in the heart, cursing the target as a means of taking revenge. (Circle of the Crone, p150) :*'Ianus' Blessing' - Temporarily changes the user's Blood Potency, either up or down. (Ancient Mysteries, p71) :*'Regression' - Degenerates blood into something that can no longer sustain life or vampiric power. (Circle of the Crone, p145) :*'Roving Hut' - Augments the ritualist's Haven, allowing it to become supernaturally located, secure, or sized. (Circle of the Crone, p211) Veneficia Veneficia is an older form of Crúac based on the worship of Greco-Roman deities, practiced by the Cult of Augurs in Requiem for Rome. As of the modern day, it is an extinct discipline. In addition to having its own unique rituals, it contains iterations of several modern rituals. Whether its unique rituals can be taken by a modern user of Crúac, or if users of Veneficia may take Crúac rituals not mentioned in its description is up to the Storyteller's discretion. (Requiem for Rome p. 114-117) • One-Dot Rituals :*'Apollonian Sight' - Shapes the entrails of a sacrifice into an image with prophetic power. (Requiem for Rome: p116) :*'Call to Dionysus' - Gives a bonus to the Socialize skill for those around an affected statue. (Fall of the Camarilla: p54) :*'Call to Janus' - Gives a bonus to the Persuasion skill for those around an affected statue. (Fall of the Camarilla: p54) :*'Call to Mars' - Gives a bonus to the Politics or Warfare skill for those around an affected statue. (Fall of the Camarilla: p54) :*'Pangs of Proserpina' - Same as the modern ritual. :*'The Gorgon's Touch' - As the modern ritual Rigor Mortis •• Two-Dot Rituals :*'The Blessing of Cybele' - Gives a bonus rolls made to secure food (for mortals) or Vitae (for vampires). (Fall of the Camarilla: p58) :*'The Eyes of Minerva' - As the modern ritual Cheval :*'The Hydra's Vitae' - Same as the modern ritual. ••• Three-Dot Rituals :*'The Blessing of Antaeus' - Calls upon the water and earth to provide the caster with extra Defense. (Requiem for Rome: p116) :*'Fortuna's Blessing' - As the modern ritual Deflection of Wooden Doom :*'Jupiter's Wrath' - As the modern ritual Touch of the Morrigan •••• Four-Dot Rituals :*'Blinding Cupid' - As the modern ritual Willful Vitae :*'Saturn's Tithe' - As the modern ritual Blood Price ••••• Five-Dot Rituals :*'The Arrow of Tartarus' - Curses a weapon so that, upon piercing a mortal, inflicts them with a terminal illness. :*'The Curse of Echidna' - As the modern ritual Blood Blight :*'Typhon's Maw' - As the modern ritual Feeding the Crone Sethite Crúac The Followers of Seth shadow cult have developed their own form of Crúac that is distinct from that practiced by the Circle of the Crone; its rituals are mutually exclusive, unless someone were to be a member of both groups. Only members of the Followers of Seth with three or more dots of its unique merit may practice Sethite Crúac. (Mekhet: Shadows in the Dark, p.92-94, 106-108) • One-Dot Rituals :*'Genius Loci' - Causes a location to become filled with an aura of chaos, penalizing Social pools occurring there. (Mekhet: Shadows in the Dark, p.107) :*'Pangs of Proserpina' - Same as the normal ritual. :*'Rigor Mortis' - Same as the normal ritual. •• Two-Dot Rituals :*'Amemet's Pursuit' - Reverses a fleeing target's momentum, driving them back to the caster. (Mekhet: Shadows in the Dark, p.107) :*'Cheval' - Same as the normal ritual. :*'The Hydra's Vitae' - Same as the normal ritual. ••• Three-Dot Rituals :*'The Hand of Seth' - Drives a spirit out of a body, to which it cannot return. (Mekhet: Shadows in the Dark, p.107) :*'Touch of the Morrigan' - Same as the normal ritual. •••• Four-Dot Rituals :*'The Thrashing of Apep's Coils' - Causes extreme weather conditions to suddenly materialize. (Mekhet: Shadows in the Dark, p.107) :*'Blade of Tu'at' - Endows a normal weapon with the power to deal aggravated damage to spirits or ghosts. (Mekhet: Shadows in the Dark, p.107) ••••• Five-Dot Rituals :*'Blood Blight' - Same as the normal ritual. :*'The Rite of Going Forth by Day' - Devours a life to wake during the day, in an incorporeal form that cannot use Disciplines. (Mekhet: Shadows in the Dark, p.107) Lithopedia Lithopedia, a type of ritual magic developed by Hunyadi Dorján that creates ties between the caster and his lands, were originally Crúac rituals, but in creating the Család bloodline, Hunyadi severed them from Crúac, producing a new ritual discipline. Although Lithopedia rituals are done in a nearly identical manner to Crúac rituals, they cannot be taken by users of Crúac under any circumstance, and Lithopedia users must learn Crúac separately to get the benefit of its rituals. (Night Horrors: Immortal Sinners: p. 118-120) See Lithopedia for a list of rituals. References * Vampire the Requiem (Core Rulebook): p. 142-145 * Nomads (VtR): p. 93 * Coteries (VtR): p. 84-85 * Mythologies (VtR): p. 95 * World of Darkness: Chicago: p. 75 * Shadows of the UK (CofD): p. 127 * Circle of the Crone (VtR): p. 36, 37, 42, 114, 129, 145, 150, 153, 183, 201-211 * Bloodlines: The Chosen (VtR): p. 113-114 * Requiem for Rome (VtR): p. 114-117 * Fall of the Camarilla (VtR): p. 54, 58 * Gangrel: Savage and Macabre (VtR): p. 116 * Mekhet: Shadows in the Dark (VtR): p.92-94, 106-108 * Ancient Mysteries (VtR): p. 70-71 * Ancient Bloodlines (VtR): p. 121 * Night Horrors: Immortal Sinners (VtR): p. 118-120 * Night Horrors: The Wicked Dead (VtR): p. 154-155 * ''The Danse Macabre ''(VtR): p. 74 Category:Discipline (VTR)